A Brush With Death
A Brush With Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-first case of the season. It is featured as the third case set in the Amore Square district of Aurelia. Plot The player and Silvano Macerno were ordered by Chief Aleiso to go to the studio of a local famed artist when the artist didn’t show up at an art gallery exhibition. However they found the famed artist Leopold Da Sini, with a paintbrush puncturing his eyeball. Dom was able to confirm that the killer jabbed the victim through the eye with the brush, puncturing his brain and killing him immediately. They then went to suspect amateur painter Augustina Rivera, family heir and Vito’s younger brother, Valentino Panzica and Hugo Benedetti before they found out that the victim’s friend and mobster Lorenzo Ferrari was raging over his death. They also went to discover clues to suspect the victim’s apprentice Faith Verdino before a photo sent to the station helped the player and Silvano realize that Valentino was about to commit suicide on the Ferrari bridge in Amore Park. After Vito managed to calm Valentino down, the killer’s identity was painted as Hugo Benedetti. Hugo confessed to the crime and explained that Leopold had had an affair with his wife and caused his divorce. When he confronted Leopold in his apartment, the famed painter mocked Hugo and laughed at him. Furious, Hugo grabbed a paintbrush and thrust it through Leopold’s eye, instantly killing him. Hugo was sentenced to 25 years in prison for the murder with a chance of parole in 20 years. After the trial, Vito and the player went to speak Valentino and ask how he was doing. Valentino told them he had lost a gift he had received in the park and asked the pair to return it to him. After searching the park, the pair found a gift from Alessandra Ferrari. Vito and the player then went to speak to Valentino about the gift from Alessandra. Meanwhile, Callum asked the player to help him have a painting of Lydia made. After finding a suggestion box, the pair went to speak to Faith about having the painting made. A while later, Callum and the player went to speak to Faith again and to collect the painting. Faith then told them that she'd lost the painting in the art gallery. After searching the art gallery and restoring the painting, they gave it to a delighted Lydia who then hugged Calum and kissed his cheek. Finally, Chief Aleiso told the team that they would be on lookout from now on, monitoring the mob families and making sure nothing bad occurred. Summary Victim *'Leopold Da Sini' (found with a paintbrush puncturing his eyeball) Murder Weapon *'Paintbrush' Killer *'Hugo Benedetti' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses a coloring book *The suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates *The suspect has watched The Hangman Murders Profile *The suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates *The suspect has watched The Hangman Murders Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect uses a coloring book *The suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates *The suspect has watched The Hangman Murders Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect uses a coloring book *The suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates *The suspect has watched The Hangman Murders Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect uses a coloring book *The suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates *The suspect has watched The Hangman Murders Killer's Profile *The killer uses a colouring book. *The killer eats cherry liqueur chocolates. *The killer has watched The Hangman Murders. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Studio Apartment. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Painting, Torn Card) *Examine Painting. (Result: Painter’s Name; New Suspect: Augustina Rivera) *Talk to Augustina Rivera about the murder of her teacher. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Art Gallery Card; New Crime Scene: Art Gallery) *Investigate Art Gallery. (Clues: Stained Brush, Locked Briefcase, Brooch) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Mobster’s Possessions; New Suspect: Valentino Panzica) *Return Valentino’s possessions to him and ask him about the victim. *Examine Brooch. (Result: Art Gallery Brooch; New Suspect: Hugo Benedetti) *Talk to Hugo Benedetti about the murder of his colleague. *Examine Stained Brush. (Result: Red Stains) *Analyze Red Stains. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cherry liqueur chocolates) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Paintbrush; Attribute: The killer uses a coloring book) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Lorenzo Ferrari about his rage over the victim’s death. (Attribute: Lorenzo eats cherry liqueur chocolates and uses a coloring book; New Crime Scene: Amore Park) *Investigate Amore Park. (Clues: Leaves, Locked Wallet) *Examine Locked Wallet. (Result: Faded Tickets) *Examine Faded Tickets. (Result: Victim’s Tickets; New Suspect: Faith Verdino) *Inform Faith Verdino, the victim’s apprentice of the murder. (Attribute: Faith uses a coloring book) *Examine Leaves. (Result: Bloody Threat) *Analyze Bloody Threat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched The Hangman Murders; New Crime Scene: Hanging Paintings) *Investigate Hanging Paintings. (Clues: Ruined Painting, Torn Pieces) *Examine Ruined Painting. (Result: Shoe Print) *Analyze Shoe Print. (09:00:00) *Talk to Augustina Rivera about her shoe print on her mentor’s painting. (Attribute: Augustina eats cherry liqueur chocolates, uses a coloring book and has watched The Hangman Murders) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Rejection Form) *Talk to Hugo Benedetti about the rejection form. (Attribute: Hugo eats cherry liqueur chocolates, uses a coloring book and has watched The Hangman Murders) *Examine Torn Photo. (All tasks must be completed; Result: Suicide Photo) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Valentino Panzica from killing himself. (Attribute: Valentino eats cherry liqueur chocolates and has watched The Hangman Murders; New Crime Scene: Painter’s Table) *Investigate Painter’s Table. (Clues: Broken Statue, Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Painter’s Case) *Examine Case’s Contents. (Result: Note to Victim) *Ask Faith Verdino about why she wouldn’t paint for the victim anymore. (Attribute: Faith eats cherry liqueur chocolates and has watched The Hangman Murders) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Monkey Statue) *Analyze Monkey Statue. (12:00:00) *Confront Lorenzo Ferrari about the monkey statue. (Attribute: Lorenzo has watched The Hungman Murders) *Investigate Ferrari Bridge. (Clues: Broken Box, Torn Coloring Book) *Examine Broken Box. (Result: Chocolate Box) *Analyze Chocolate Box. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Torn Coloring Book. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Love is Blinder than War (3/6). (No stars) Love is Blinder than War (3/6) *Check up on Valentino Panzica on how he’s doing. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Amore Park. (Clue: Locked Tube) *Examine Locked Tube. (Result: Pendant) *Examine Pendant. (Result: Woman’s Photo) *Analyze Woman’s Photo. (04:00:00) *Ask Valentino about Alessandra’s gift. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Callum Cooper about what he wants to do. *Investigate Art Gallery. (Clue: Suggestion Box) *Examine Suggestion Box. (Result: Painters’ Cards) *Analyze Painters’ Cards. (05:00:00) *Ask Faith Verdino about doing a painting of Lydia. (Reward: Painter’s Beret) *Investigate Hanging Paintings. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Lydia Restored) *Go with Callum to give Lydia her painting. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “brush with death” meaning an experience in which one almost dies. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Amore Square